pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Pikmin 3 Storyline!
Ok this is my pikmin 3 storyline #You arrive back at Hoclate and the S.S Dolphin lands after you do. #Olimars stops and stares at the S.S Dolphin and some new employee called Max hops out. #Max sells the S.S Dolphin back to Olimar, then Olimar drives home and tells his family all about the Pikmin Planet. #The next morning Olimar goes to work and Max,Louie and the President are waiting for olimar #Max has upgraded the S.S Dolphin for 3 people to sit in it then Max holds out his hand and a mini robot is siting on his hand and another robot on his over hand, he calls them Rover and Wind M I L L #The President tells Olimar about the the treasures they found but they are more discoveries on the Pikmin Planet #So Max,Olimar and Louie all get into the S.S Dolphin and Rover and Wind M I L L climb in. Pikmin: Red Pikmin: inpact sight (Of course the red pikmin dont die if touched by fire) Blue Pikmin: inpact sight (The blue pikmin have gills so they can go in water) Yellow Pikmin: S.S Valley (The yellow pikmin can hold bomb rocks) White Pikmin: S.S Valley (The white pikmin can see underground to get diffrent things) Purple Pikmin: S.S Valley (The purple pikmin are very strong but of course they are the slowest) Green Pikmin: The Forest Deeds (Green pikmin are a new type of pikmin and they have tails with blue buds on them so they can hurt only bulborbs with there tails) Black Pikmin: Hole Of Tar (The Forest Deeds) (This is also a new type of pikmin and they can light caves and dark forests so the more black pikmin you have the lighter it is and they can also stand in tar) Brown Pikmin: Breadbug Cave (The Forest Deeds) (The brown are quite smart since they are the only ones with orange leaves) Orange Pikmin: Shell Cove (These Pikmin are the best in the game since when a bomb rock goes of or a rock fires at them they hide in there shells for saftey!) Light Blue Pikmin: Frozen Land (These Pikmin can not slide on ice but can walk very fast on it) Pink Pikmin: Love Cave (Frozen Land) (These Pikmin can make any creature fall asleep with the heart sprinkles and creatures think these Pikmin are the best to eat but these Pikmin you dont need but you can get them if you want they are also the last) Continue with the storyline. #You blast of to the pikmin planet and land safley #Louie spots the Red Pikmin and Olimar sees that hes in the place where he crashed! #Olimar walks to the pikmin and they remeber him #but they landed in the evening so the red pikmin get into there onion and Olimar,Louie and Max get into the S.S Dolphin #The next day they land and Olimar takes out the red pikmin #they all split up and Max with a red pikmin find a treasure chest #everyone comes and looks and they take it to the S.S Dolphin #They spread out again and Louie with ten red pikmin find a Key #the day ends and they all head into the night sky Transports: S.S Dolphin: (This is for Olimar,Louie and Max also for pikmin without onions) S.S Fly Pod: (This if for Wind M I L L and Rover) Onions: (Red,blue,yellow,white,purple,green,black,orange and light blue) (More of storyline soon but dont go yet) Creatures: Blue bulborb: these bulborbs are mostley found next to water since they are very good swimers but they can spit water at your pikmin and the big blue bulborb can shoot lots of water! Green bulborb: this one can shoot somekind of liquid the first time you see the liquid you think its ok but after a short time it turns your pikmin into green BULBORBS! but it is very rare to find this bulborb. Posion Breadbug: this is a posion but its got a purple head and legs but the rest is brown of course People: Olimar: The first caption and he discovered the pikmin planet Louie: The second caption and he was almost eaten by titan dweevil Max: The newest caption and he made Wind M I L L, Rover and the S.S Fly Pod The President: he owns Hoclate Freight but he makes Olimar,Louie and Max work very hard. Olimars Wife: Not much is known about her but she needs a name so what about qwola Olimars Son: his name is spahggtios or somthing but i hope hes in it Olimars Daughter: Not much is known about her also but we all know that she has bunny ears on her head dont we? Olimars Pet: His name is Bulbie Olimar named him/she after a bulborb! Treasures: Treasure Chest Treasure Key Treasure Map Eye Patch Sword Coke Bottle Burger 7up lid (again) Drink Straw Chicken Nugget Plate Toliet Paper Sprite Can Necklace Grass Bowl Spoon Olimars Family Photo Photo Of Louie Photo Of Max, Wind M I L L and Rover Pikpik carrot Gold Bar Golden Pikpik Carrots Areas: The Inpact Sight S.S Valley The Forest Deeds (Hole Of Tar and Breadbug Cave) Shell Cove Frozen Land: (Love Cave) Thats All For Now. so thats what i hope should be in it. Bye guys Ps: i wonder if they will be a Pikmin 4? Pss:Pikmin 5?